Mortal Kombat:The Next Generation
by Storygirl233
Summary: The Next Generation of Mortal Kombat is upon Earthrealm. Its up to three champions to defend Earthrealm. Who is Earthrealms new threat? Can they stand together and defend earthrealm?
1. Our Characters

_Our Three Heroes:_

_Name: Touma Kaminari  
_

_Age: 25  
_

_Appearance: About 5'11 tall, asian features, well built, fair skinned. Long black hair tied in a, dark eyes. Has a scar running along his chest from his left shoulder to his hip from an incident he is unwilling to reveal. Normally wears a black vest, black gloves with a lighting symbol on the back of its hands, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Occasionally wears blue tinted sunglasses.  
_

_Traits: An expert on Shotokan Karate and Jiu-jitsu, also capable of shooting lighting, a power he has had since he was young and of unknown origins. This agent of Interpol prone to doing more than what he is supposed to in the name of helping others and catching criminals. Always seems to be relaxed and coolheaded, even in the most dangerous situations. Sarcastic and witty, he is a fun guy to be around, with his down to earth and kind disposition. Surprisingly smart and strategic, can be a tactical fighter when he needs to. Not prone to extreme violence and killing, but it's best to not push him.  
_

_Name: Pallas_

_Age: 18_

_Appearance: Pallas is a pretty, lean and average young woman who has light tanned skin, pupiless brown eyes and long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail with bangs framing the right side of her. Like Kori, she speaks in a slight western accent. She wears a black t-shirt underneath a somewhat big dark brown jacket that had a couple of pouches inside. She also wears dark blue jeans and black sneakers. _

_Traits: Pallas is described as very level headed and smart but hardened. Orphaned at young age, she grew confident and road wise but is shown to lead others effortlessly with well thought plans and savvy strategy. She can brutal and merciless towards an enemy. She has little patience like Kori but is quite brave and selfless. Her leadership had earned a wide range of contacts and universal respect among others. She has a deep sense of loyalty and trust to her constant companion, Kori and may have unspoken feelings for him. _

_Name: Alan Capone_

_Age:24 years in earthrealm and about 11,000 in edenia  
_

_Appearance: a grey suit and tie is brown-ish red tie or knight armor has knight gauntlets on his hands as gloves and knight boots as shoes, has a big brown dragon tattoo on his right arm, and wears a grey hat light brown short hair, eyebrows, and golden eyes. _

_Traits: half edenian, serious (for the most part), is blind, can control the earth/ground and can use gravity as telekinesis, great-grandfather of Al Capone, and is an edenian knight._ _knows Hun Gar, and dragon style kung fu, has a claymore on his back, friends with midnasince childhood, and sometimes use a halberd as his second weapon if somehow he lose his claymore. his mother was also a noble. which is how Midna and him became child hood best friends._

_Our Princess:_

_Name: Midna_

_Age: 20_

_Appearance: Midna is a fairly tall and slender woman with long legs. She had inherited her parents, Kitana and Liu Kang's black hair which messy and pixie with long braided locks framing both sides of her face. She also has tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a white tank top underneath a midway dark blue hooded jacket; black shorts and black thigh length stockings with brown high heeled boots._

_Traits: Midna is a wise, loyal, cheerful and fearless princess with a dark sense of humor. She is highly tenacious and determined to prove to her parents that she is capable of taking care of herself. She has a bit of a self centered and spoil side to her and has been known to be argumentative in her group of friends especially with Pallas. Nevertheless, she has great loyalty towards her friends and family and is shown to be fiercely protective of them.  
_

_Our Prince:_

_Lee_

_Age: 20_

_Appearance: An tall, muscular, tanned adult of Edenian and Chinese origin with a bare chest, black pants and white shoes. He has his father's medium length black and dark brown eyes._

_ Traits: Twin brother of Midna, Lee is a misanthropic young man who seeks revenge against the cruel acts of humanity. Although he may appears not to care for his family but genuinely does for his sister and slaughter anyone who tries to kill her._

_Our Ninjas:_

_Name: Kori_

_Age: 20_

_Appearance: Tall, pale and muscular young like his father, Sub Zero with deep black eyes and very short like his mother's, Dylin. His eyes will glow blue if actually angered or ready to fight. He possesses a quiet and raspy voice with a somewhat western tone. He wears a black tank top with a mask that cover his mouth underneath a long dark grey jacket with the hood cover his head, and black pants along with matching combat boots. _

_ Traits: Described as simple, honest, direct and passionate. He inherited his mother's liking in country rock._

_ Often laid back and sarcastic but decent and honorable, willing to do what is right no matter the odds. Although he doesn't want to look for any trouble, he won't back down if it find him. _

_ Fiercely loyal to those important to him and his cause, willing to put it all at risk for the protection of those who cannot defend themselves but if betrayed will have deep resentment for toward those betrayed. He is incredibly resourceful and persistent in the impossible odds._

_Name: Viper_

_Age: 21_

_Appearance: tall,lightly tanned skin,fairly thin, has jet black hair, bright glowing orange eyes,wears an orange retro ninja leotard,with black knee length boots,black gloves,and complete with a mask.  
_

_Traits: Viper is vicious,ruthless,and not afraid of a challenge,like her father and mother,Scorpion,and Mileena. She's also a very honorable warrior like Scorpion. Also,the arch rival of Kori._

_Noor_

_Age: 22_

_Appearance: Around the same as Kori and having the appearance of Noob Saibot's former self, he has pale skin, emptionless deep blue eyes and cropped black hair. He wears a long sleeved black shirt that had a hood that entire covers his head and a mask that covers both his mouth and nose. He has a black vest with numerous pockets on the front, matching cargo pants, combat boots and fingerless elbow length gloves_

_ Traits: Like his creator, Noob Saibot, he is a cold, merciless and icy loner. He mostly prefers to work or fight alone as he sees his comrades as weak and unreliable but like Arachna, he has great respect for who beat in combat and is man of his word. He seems to have genuine care for Arachna's well being as being her body guard. He is unaware of his creator's relations to his brother, Kuai Liang and his nephew, Kori._

_ Greg_

_Age: In mid 40's yet remains rather youthful like Dylin_

_ Appearance: He is of the same height of the younger Sub Zero. His actual appearance outside of his outfit is unknown but his visible traits is that he had dark blue pupiless eyes and light tanned skin. He speaks a deep gravel tone._

_ He wears a tannish cap with white cloth hanging out of it and a black mask that covers his neck and lower mouth. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with match pants and toe free ninja sandals. He has his body almost completely wrapped in white bandages._

_ Traits: An enigmatic warrior and drifter who once was a former childhood friend, Dylin, Greg is described by others as a deceitful and misleading man who takes pleasure in seeing the look of his shocked and betrayed victims as he played them for fools._

_ Despite these traits, Greg still has genuine care for his old friend, Dylin and would go out of his way to help out her son, Kori on occasions while allied with the opposing side. He would sometimes poke fun on the boy and his relationship with Pallas._

_Our god of Thunder and Lightning:_

Name Noboru

Age 2,000

_Appearance Very tall and muscular with light skin, dark black cropped hair and pupiless white eyes. He wears heavy armor extending all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath his armor, he wears a light gray cloth that covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Also, the armor covering his arms and torso is plated. He also wears a white straw hat over the white cloth. He has a black gi with his sleeves torn off and black pair of gloves._

_ Traits: __Unlike his predecessor, Raiden, Noboru is quite tough and has a rather cynical view towards humans due to personally seeing the selfishness, cruelty and greed of others._

_ Although he was initially a little frustrated with this duty and did not believe humans capable of acts of heroism, he soon learns to like the new generation, and they become an inseparable team. He has also became very protective of them._

_ He is a compassionate father figure and wise mentor to them. He is rather amicable and friendly as well appears to be calm and reserved. He does have a mild sense of humor and quick wit._

_Our Emperor:_

_Name: Versull_

_Age: 9,000_

_Appearance: Versull takes the appearance of man in his mid 40's having a surprisingly muscular build, shoulder length slightly wavy dark brown hair slicked back, dark brown eyes and pale skin. He has a dark brown bread and a calm look in his eye. He wears a black high neck long sleeved shirt underneath a dark brown animal skin leather that has a fur lining on the neck. He also wears matching black pants and combat boots._

_Traits: A poplar opposite of Noboru, Versull is very strong willed, wishing to conquer all realms and transform them in the vision he considers perfection by turning sentiment life into loyal and obedient beings with no free will to prevent war and spread peace like he nearly did to Kori's mother, Dylin's home realm._  
_He is a gifted tactician and strategist with remarkable oratory and propaganda capabilities. He is also well versed in psychological warfare, politics and strong willed nature grants him immunity from telepaths. Kori's mother,Dylin had described Versull as a cold, manipulative and uncompassionate being who would befriend people only to use them for his own gain. He believes that humanity is unguided and or focused, wishing to act as their "main center". He does not empathize with other people well, finding those who suffered loss and expressed their sense of it unpleasant to be around._

_Our Sorcerer and Sorceress:_

_Name: Karazu_

_ Age: Over 2000 years._

_ Appearance: About 6 feet tall, extremely long stringy hair, red eyes, skin so pale it's almost white, a rather skinny build, with long arms and sharp nails. He wears a Black tunic with crow-like bird motifs on them, black sandals.._

_ Traits: A sorcerer from Outworld, Karazu has used his powers over darkness to survive and serve the emperor for centuries, creating monsters and other beings for its cause. Capable of powerful sorcery, managing, to create ilusions, telekinesis, mind control to an exent, energy blasts, teleporting and mild shapeshifting, aside from using Snake Kung fu and Savate. A self admitted coward and manipulator, always tries to get in the good side of anyone more powerful than him, even if he hates them. Very intelligent and calculating, generally has an scheme hidden. Sadistic and arrogant, he revels on the power and position he has and abuses it as much as he can get away with._

_Name:Arachna_

_Age: 28_

_Appearance: Arachna is a fairly tall woman with a attractively slender and curvaceous build. She has long silky black hair, golden eyes and fair skin._  
_ She wears a black gown that reaches down to the tips of her toes with a long white sash tied around her waist. She also has a black hood covering her head that sleeved angular horns on it._

_ Traits: Like her mentor, Quan Chi, Arachna has proven to be highly deceptive and merciless as well as harsh. However, unlike her mentor, she is fair and well balanced in her punishment towards her subordinates. She has very dark and morbid sense of humor and possesses a certain level of respect for her enemies such as her arch rival, Pallas for her intellect and leadership._

_Our other villans:_

_Name: Saxon_

_Age: 400_

_ Appearance: Saxon is a tall and very muscular tarkatan with sliver blade blades that is considered rare among his race. He wears a tight white kimono shirt with black baggy pants and matching boots that have belt buckled tied around them._

_ Traits:Completely blood thirsty and cold blooded, Saxon would fight anyone for any reason especially among his kind which resulted in his eternal banishment. He is quick to anger and quick to insult towards his superiors. Although he is neutral, he is opportunist as he would ally himself with any formidable group just for his survival only to betray them if a more powerful one comes._

_Name: Moro_

_Age: 33_

_ Appearance: Moro is averaged height woman with long dark brown wavy hair with a black headband wrapped around her forehead. She has a slim build, dark purple eyes and fair skin._

_ Traits: Moro is strict and disciplined in her own way. She is highly ruthless and unforgiving, not giving her enemies any compassion or sympathy._

_ Name: Gaea _

_Age: 2000_

_ Appearance: Gaea has the appearance of a beautiful adult woman who is slim with dark skin, long black spaghetti and dark eyes. She wears a silk white dress and white sandals. She has swirling black tattoos on her wrists. She is capable of changing her size into the size of a Titan without her clothes being torn._

_ Traits: Highly calm, collected and regal but treacherous. Gaea will be quite vicious and vindictive towards those who challenge or threaten her and her titanic children. She is shown to be quite motherly and protective of her children._

**A/N:So,these are our characters. Thanks so much to** **KakuseiSchiffer,LinkinKnight,and Mkfreak123 you guys are awesome! :) As i am doing this story from scratch i hope it will be good. Wish me luck! :)**


	2. Intro

Noboru's Point of View:

Another Threat from Outworld

Has fractured the peace withing the realms

Forcing new warriors to defend not only their individual realms

but also the others in peril of the new threat

** This is Mortal Kombat! *plays Mortal Kombat theme*  
**

**A/N: Ok i'm having a little trouble putting the first chapter together. I really want it to be awesome! So,it may take me a day or so. Please,be patient. I'm trying as hard as I can. :) **


	3. Chapter 1: Recruiting (Versull's POV)

Versull's POV:

I was sitting in my throne with my socrcer and long time ally,Karazu,Saxon (a Tarkatan from Outworld) on my right, and my sorceress,Arachna,and her long time ally Viper on my left side. We were watching the new recruitees try to impress me. A woman by the name of Moro. She was fighting off every single man i threw at her. She would finish them off with no mercy. Impressive. It turned to Karazu and nodded. He got the point.

"You shall join us,Moro." Karazu stated. Moro bowed respectfully and walked away. Another recruiter came walked up this time a strong looking man named ,Lee Kang. He was the son of Liu Kang and Kitana. Sources say,He has a sister as well.

"Lee Kang,why hasn't your sister come with you?" I asked curiously. Lee seemed tense and ready for anything. He had warning eyes. I could tell he cared for his sister. This showed weakness but will see how this goes.

"She doesn't believe in your ways. She believes that people are good. Were as I couldn't care less if the whole population of Earthrealm were destroyed." He answered. This boy is smart. Maybe he will do me some good.

"Alright,let's see you fight." Karazu stated. Lee nodded and entered his fighting stance. I looked over at Saxon and nodded at him. He stepped down the steps and stood infront of Lee. Lee showed no sign of fright or mercy in his eyes. Lee was the first one to attack and no one expected him to attack yet. So,he cart-wheel kicked,Saxon in the jaw sending him flying across the training center into a wall.

I watched as Saxon picked himself off the floor and charge towards Lee. Saxon flung his arms out with his swords slinging out of his arms. He started slicing wildly at Lee. Lee quickly ducked and blocked this attack. Lee slid his legs around and tripped Saxon causing Saxon to fall to the ground with a thud.

This boy was fearless. I've never seen anything like this. We may be able to win with this boy. I looked over at Viper she seemed impressed but I think I see something else in her eyes. I couldn't understand what that was. I turned to Karazu and nodded.

"Lee Kang!" Karazu exclaimed. Lee Kang turned to Karazu after finishing his fight with Saxon. "You will join us." Karazu said. Lee Kang nodded and bowed respectfully. After an hour,We had seen everyone who has come to join us. This consisted of: Lee Kang. Two ninja's Noor,and Greg,then two women, Moro,and Gaea. These warriors were sure to strike fear in the hearts of Noboru,and his band of pathetic excuses of warriors.

**A/N:So,i hope you liked it. I know it's short and i'm sorry. But the next chapter i'll try and make it longer. Please,review. It would mean alot to me. Thanks *reader reading this* for reading. :) You all get a flawless victory. ;) Thanks again for the ocs.**


	4. Chapter 2: Recruiting (Noboru's POV)

I watched the emperor,Versull as he recruited new feirce warriors. I noticed Lee Kang. The great son of Kitana,and Liu Kang. This can't be right. He wasn't suppose to join them. His anger must have gotten a hold of him. I slammed my fist on the table i was perched on. I snapped out of it and sighed. It seems a new threat is rising to take over Earthrealm. I flashed through the very many humans that would be wiped out.

By the Elder gods,these people are horrible. People killing just because,stealing,and just disrespecting the realm. How did Raiden ever put up with them? I sighed. Why had I chosen to defend this sinful excuse of a realm? Why would it matter if they were all wiped out? I pulled away from the realm and sighed. No matter how horrible these people are I'm going to have to recruit some of them. I sighed and searched through Earthrealm for pure souled people.

My sight met a man by the name of,Touma Kaminari (If you don't remember who this is. Go look in the character's chapter.) I looked deeply into his soul. He had a past that he didn't like to talk about but he wanted to do what was right. This one should be a good recruit. I sent him a mind message telling him not to ask questions and to meet at the Lin Kuie temple.

I continued looking through the realm in search for more warriors. I found two of them. They both knew each other really well. Pallas,and Kori. I could tell they had a past together and there was something more that they will soon discover. I sent them a mind message like the one I sent to Touma. But this one was a little different. I flashed out of the realm of earth. We are gonna need more help then just Earthrealm warriors. I flashed out of the sky temple and appeared in Edenia. I was standing right in front of the palace.

I began walking through the palace until I reached the throne room. I knocked twice and heard 'enter'. I pushed the doors and walked in. I saw three thrones side by side. Two people were in two of them and one was empty. Queen Kitana was sitting in the middle,and Princess Midna was sitting on the right side of her mother. I noticed Liu Kang standing by the door. He nodded at me and I nodded back.

"Queen Kitana,I must speak urgently with you,Liu Kang,and Princess Midna." I stated. Kitana stood up followed by Midna and Liu Kang who was now standing beside their daughter.

"Noboru,have you heard from Lee?" Kitana asked with concern in her voice. I nodded and continued walking.

"What's happened?" Liu Kang asked. I turned to the trio and noticed they all shared a look of worry. I sighed.

"We shouldn't talk about this here." I said and continued walking. I knew that they were confused and wanted answers. We entered into the hall and sat down at a long table.

"Why have you come?" Kitana asked. "There is a new threat coming over Earthrealm." I started.

"Why have you come to us?" Midna asked. I could hear the snobish voice. "Midna,do not talk to,lord Noboru like that." Kitana scolded. Midna apologized.

"I need a few of your best warriors to join us. Do you think you could spare a few?" I finished.

"We have one you can use." Kitana stated knowingly. "Who might this person be?" I asked. Kitana and Liu Kang shared a look. Liu nodded and grabbed Midna to keep her steady. Midna looked up at her father in confusion.

"Alan Capone." Kitana stated. Midna's eyes widened with horror. Liu was struggling with Midna. Midna was screaming at her mother to pick anyone else. Kitana looked at her daughter with pity.

"Where might I find him?" I asked. "Follow me." Kitana stated and lead me down the hall towards Alan.

Kitana,and I stood infront of the training center doors. Kitana turned to me. I could see concern in her eyes.

"You will find Alan in there. He always trains at this time." Kitana said sadly.

"I'll promise to keep him as safe as I can." I stated. We both knew that it's nothing you can promise,but it seemed that it gave Kitana hope. I thanked her and pushed the large doors open. I saw a man fighting off two men at the same time. I watched as the man upper cutted one of them in the jaw and kick the other one so hard they both crashed into a wall. The man turned around.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Noboru,god of Thunder and Lightening. Are you Alan Capone?" I stated. The man nodded.

"I need your help." I stated.

"Why? What do you need my help?" He questioned.

"An emperor by the name of Versull is going to wipe out the entire population of Earthrealm." I explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Alan asked. He crossed his arms awaiting my reply.

"When he is done with that realm. He will look for another to wipe out. Which could very possibly be Edenia. We need your help to defend Earthrealm and stop Versull from his plots. He's already got Lee Kang." I explained.

"What?!" I heard a shocked femine voice exclaim. I turned around to see Princess Midna standing at the door. She heard the entire conversation. Midna made her way towards me.

"My brother would never do something like that!" Midna exclaimed with anger clear in her voice. I sighed.

"Your brother is very different then you or your parents think. I saw it with my own eyes." I said. Midna shook her head she started charging at me and i quickly dodged it. I flipped Midna onto her back. A loud crackle sounded through the training area. I looked up to see Liu and Kitana standing in the door with shocked expressions.

"Midna,why did you attack lord Noboru?" Kitana asked. Midna stood up and walked over to her parents.

"He said that Lee Kang joined some evil emperor." Midna stated furiously. Kitana and Liu's eyes widened. Kitana looked over at me.

"Is it true?" Liu Kang asked horrified. I didn't want them to find out this way.

"I'm afraid so." I said with a frown. Kitana had tears rolling down her face. Midna's expression had anger and a few tears. She was trying not to show weakness. This woman was strong. Maybe she will be a good addition to our band of warriors.

"Kitana,Liu,I have something I need to discuss with you." I said. Midna and Alan who was still standing beside me looked inbetween us.

"Alone." I stated. Midna,and Alan walked out of the training area and down the hall. I could hear Alan,and Midna fighting about something.

"Is there any chance I could have your daughter join us?" I asked. Kitana,and Liu looked shocked.

"Why do you want her?" Liu Kang asked. "Because she's strong,and obviously an amazing fighter. Just look at her parents." I stated. Liu Kang looked at Kitana and Kitana looked at Liu. They seemed to be having a covnersation with their eyes. Kitana sighed and nodded. They turned and nodded.

"Meet me and the rest of the recurits at the Lin Kuie temple." I stated and flashed out of there. Looks like we got our warriors. The reasons I told Liu and Kitana were true but i have another plan for Midna.

**A/N: Soo,what do you think? How about Midna trying to attack Noboru?** **I hope you enjoyed it. Please review,favorite,follow.**


	5. Author's note (Please read Important)

**Hey,everyone! I wanted to say thank you for all the support,reviews and stuff. I'm going to have to put all of my stories on hold. My grades are horrible at school and I need to focus on school for a bit. This is not the end. I will write again. Again,thanks. Sorry you guys! I promise when I am back I will have a whole new chapter for you. :)** ***sniffles* I will *sniffles* miss writing *sniffles* for you guys.*cries***


End file.
